A planar sample can be analyzed by ablated the sample using a laser and then characterizing the ablated products using an ICP-MS (inductively coupled plasma mass spectrometer). The identities and the amounts of the elements associated with the sample can be stored and analyzed. The value of these laser ablation methods is limited for multiple reasons, e.g.: 1) there is a physical limitation (dictated by wavelength) on the size of the ablated segment when a laser is used for sampling, 2) the ablation is typically destructive, vaporizing the full thickness of a sample, thus preventing re-analysis, and 3) ablation and ionization of reporter elements at atmospheric pressure has reduced sensitivity from poor ion introduction into the vacuum of a mass spectrometer.